1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for heating a substrate and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for use with planar objects such as semiconductor wafers and flat panels.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,354; 5,252,807 and 4,597,736 disclose thermal processors for semiconductor wafers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,816 discloses a single wafer plasma etch reactor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,385 discloses a system with multiple single wafer plasma reactors.